Nuestro Desastre
by amor por escribir
Summary: Cuando pierdes a tus padres, una noche antes de navidad, la noche anterior a encontrarte con los cinco guardianes, tu mundo cambia. Llena de preguntas, intentas buscar a los Guardianes. Aquel chico, Jack Frost, pensaste que sería más fácil de buscar en pleno invierno. Ahora tienes 18 años, y sigues buscando al rey del invierno y de tu felicidad. Jack x Lectora
1. Aquella noche de invierno

**Hola! soy nueva con esto de Rise Of Guardians pero bueno, aré mi mejor esfuerzo :D**

**Fic Jack**_**x**_**Lectora :'3**

**comencemos .w.**

**Nuestro Desastre.**

_**Capítulo uno: Aquella noche de invierno.**_

Te habías quedado dormida en el sofá para dos personas, sobre esos altos techos de madera en el living, cubierta por tu pillama de conejos (que tus padres te habían regalado para tu cumpleaños número seis) y un par de mantas.

Esa noche era navidad, por lo que decidiste esperar a _Santa _en acción. Querías ver cómo ese viejo gordinflón—ese que aparece todos los años en las publicidades de _Coca-cola—_pasaba sin problemas por la pequeña chimenea con una bolsa llena de regalos. Habías dejado un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate y un vaso caliente de leche.

_ —_¡Maldito Canguro_—_Gritó alguien desde el techo.

Te sobresaltaste, ¡Santa había llegado! ¡Por fin lo conocerías!

—¡¿A quién le dices Canguro, hielo estúpido?!—te preguntaste por qué había dos santas sobre el techo de tu casa, y un santa bastante gruñon.

—¡Cálmense ambos!—se escuchó la voz de una chica, junto con un par de voces chillonas y agudas de fondo.

—Tooth tiene razón—anunció un hombre de voz adulta, amigable y—sobretodo—familiar—, no puedo creer que haya aceptado que vinieran conmigo a hacer el único trabajo en todo el año—el fuego que tus padres habían dejado encendido se apagó por una ráfaga de viento helado, haciendo que te agarraras aún más de las mantas y comenzaras a temblar—. Si van a bajar, asegúrense de no hablar a menos que vean a Pitch Black rondeando en los sueños de la pequeña _(apodo de como te llamaban/llaman tus amigos).

.

Se escuchó retumbar la chimenea como si unas cuatro personas estuvieran bajando al mismo tiempo. Exactamente eso era lo que sucedía.

Te quedaste un poco atontada ante las personas que se encontraban actualmente en la habitación...un chico de cabello blanco y puro como la nieve...

—Viejo, deviste decir que bajar por las chimeneas con una bolsa dolía—dijo frotándose el trasero.

Un conejo...

—¿De qué te quejas?, _Princesita de hielo._

Un hada...

—¿Qué dijimos sobre ''No hablar a menos que veamos a Pitch''?

Y un hombre de una gran barba...y enorme barriga...

—¡Shhhhh!—el último te observaba, mientras que los demás se daban la vuelta y te miraban un tanto extraños.

—H-hola—saludó el hada levantando la mano, gesto que luego hizo el conejo y el albino.

Entonces te diste cuenta de algo: El hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascuas, un chico que no lograbas reconocer y Santa Claus estaban frente a tí.

—Santa—dijiste con la fina voz de una niña de seis años—, ¿Quién es él?—apuntaste hacia el chico que no traía sapatos, de un buso algo viejo—pero limpio por lo que no se notaba que tubiera más de tresientos años—, mirada elada y cabellera albina.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tu pregunta, pero el primero en decir algo fue el ''acusado''.

—¿Puedes verme?—preguntó sonriente, parecía que lansaría un grito de emoción en cualquier momento—¿Puedes verme?—repitió nuevamente al ver que no respondías y solo le devolvías la mirada. Él se asercó lentamente hacia atí, pedía respuestas.

El chico hizo un pequeño bulto de nieve que apareció mágicamente en la palma de su mano, haciendo una pequeña nevada sobre tu cabeza.

—Jack Frost—sonreiste mientras un copo de nieve caía sobre tu rojiza nariz—¡Jack Frost!—gritaste emocionada mientras le dabas un abrazo.

Él no podía creerlo, ¿Era eso posible? ¿Esa niña podía verlo y escucharlo?. Te correspondió el abrazo, alzándote mientras ponías tus cortas piernas al rededor de su frío cuerpo para no caer. Te sonrió y tú le sonreiste nuevamente.

—Wow—susurró el Conejo de Pascuas, que había estado mudo hasta el momento—parece que tienes una admiradora—sonrió mientras se asercaba a tí—, ¿Cómo es tu nombre, pequeña?—te tomó la pequeña mano izquierda.

—Me llamo _ (tu nombre) Briz—sonreiste mientras el Hada de los dientes te abría la voca rápidamente.

—Tres dientes de leche, le faltan ambas paletas...—revisó un poco más— supongo que tendré que venir a visitarte en un par de días—dijo sacando sus dedos de tu voca, sonriendote.

—¿_?—llamó tu madre, bajando las escaleras—¿Con quién hablas?—Jack te bajó rápidamente de encima, dejandote sentada cuidadosamente en el sofá.

—¡Sandman!—gritó Bunny—¡Noquéala ahora!

El hombresito bajó rápidamente deslizandose por la chimenea—ya que prefería mil veces entrar por la puerta de un pequeño antes de irrumpir por la chimenea—golpeando un puño contra la palma abierta de la otra, con cara de matón.

—Así no—lo paró con una mano—, me refiero a que la duermas—Sansman asintió y te lanzó unos brillos dorados al rostro.

Te dormiste de inmediato, mientras Los Guardianes subían rápidamente por la chimenea—dejando los regalos bajo el alto árbol lleno de luces que se encendían y apagaban cada dos segundos—. Tu madre terminó por bajar las escaleras en forma de caracol, sonriendo para sí misma, sin tener idea de quienes eran las cuatro pisadas—ya que Tooth vuela, por lo que no tocó el suelo—llenas de nieve, al igual que tu cabello. Te enrrolló nuevamente entre las mantas, te dió un beso de buenas noches y te susurró algo al oido: ''Te extrañaremos, nuestra pequeña _''. Los ojos de tu madre se llenaron de lágrimas y subió nuevamente las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente despertaste, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, viendo todos los regalos.

Corriste hasta la habitación de tus padres, encontrando únicamente su cama sin hacer. Eso no era normal.

Regresaste hasta el living y abriste la puerta de la cocina, encontrándote con tus abuelos. Tu nana preparaba el desayuno con una sonrisa triste, con notables gotas de agua que le recorrían por las mejillas. Tu abuelo estaba peor, miraba a un punto fijo de la habitación, sin saber que hacer. Estaba en un estado de _shock_...

—Nana, abue—dijiste y ambos te miraron, definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.—¿Dónde esta papá y mamá?—tu abuelo se retiró de la cocina, regueando y con ayuda de su vastón. Nana trató de no llorar, se asercó a tí y te explico todo.

Tus padres habían muerto tras un choque repentino en plena época de navidad.

Comenzaste a llorar, ¿Eso te estaba pasando? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo?. Abrazaste a tu abuela por un segundo antes de salir corriendo a tu habitación, cerrar con fuerza la puerta y llorar desconsoladamente en tu cama.

El invierno caía, era navidad, tendrías que estar feliz y abrir tus regalos...en familia.

_Desde ese día, desde aquella noche de invierno donde conocí a los cinco guardianes de los niños..._

_ Desde aquél día en el que me dijeron que mis padres se habían ido..._

_ No volví a ser la misma._

_ Todabía tengo recuerdos, de mis padres conmigo, contándome historias sobre los guardianes, diciéndome que tenía que creer en el coco y al mismo tiempo saber que Jack, Tooth, Sandman, Bunny y Santa me protegerían del villano._

_ Quisiera volver a ver a esos guardianes que conocí de niña, que me hicieron sentir parte de esa pequeña y extraña familia que a la vez tenían. Quiero preguntarles que sintieron al perder a sus familiares para proteger los sueños de los niños._

_ Soy _ Briz y juro que la próxima vez que los vea,_ _no los perderé de vista otra vez._

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

** Y bien? que tal? les gusto?! fue horrible¡?! D:**

**dejen un review y se los agradesería muchísimo ;)**

**besos! saludos! cuidense! se despide~**

**Luly-**


	2. La nevada de Jack Frost

**Gracias por sus hermosisimos reviews!** ** *w***

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_** La nevada de Jack Frost.**_

Un par de cosas calleron al suelo, haciendo que despertaras un poco alarmada.

—¿Max?—susurraste mientras te ponías de pie y tu primo de seis años aparecía con un plato de sopa—¿Qué fue ese ruido?—preguntaste mientras acariciabas sus rubios cabellos.

—Se me calleron un par de basos—dijo él con una sonrisa culpable, ya que sabía como terminaría que te castigaría.

Te levantaste lo más rápido que pudiste—sin prestar atención como tu primo trataba que te acostaras nuevamente—, corriste a la cocina y encon traste trozos de vidrio desparramados por el suelo, sobre los azulejos.

Suspiraste.

—Max—lo nombraste y él apareció detrás de la pared que conectaba el comedor con la cocina, asomando la cabeza con algo de miedo—¿Qué te dije sobre los platos?—te diste vuelta y lo viste a los ojos.

—Que... no tengo que romper platos—puso sus manitas detrás de él y dirigió la mirada al suelo algo advergonzado—perdon _ [Tu apodo].

Suspiraste, le dijiste que a tu pequeño primo que se fuera a dormir y se ponga el pillama abrigado que le habías comprado esa tarde. El pequeño niño—rubio, de ojos celestes, pequeño y algo robusto—se negó al hacerte caso en un principio por el simple echo de que estabas enferma—la razón por la cual trató de llevarte comida a tu cama—, pero luego sedió cuando le dijiste que alguien especial te leería un cuento (claro, te referías a un muñeco en forma de calcetin con una voca y un par de ojos). Subio de inmediato las escaleras mientras tú seguias ordenando la cocina. Lavaste los platos y recogiste los trozos de vidrio hasta que la cocina quedo completamente limpia.

Comenzaste a subir las escaleras, llena de cansancio, enferma y con dolores de cabeza. En definitiva: parecías un cadaver andante, como un _zombie_ o algo así.

—¡YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—escuchaste gritar a tu pequeño primo en la primera habitación al subir las escaleras, con un cartel muy grande en la puerta que decía ''MAXX'' con dobre ''x''.

—¿Max?—tocaste a puerta y esperaste allí por un par de segundos. Volviste a preguntar pero, esta vez, abriendola poco a poco, mientras tu cuerpo se congelaba—¿Q-ué...?—te quedaste con la última palabra en la garganta al ver la cama y el suelo cubiertos de escarcha.

—_[Tu Apodo]—dijo el pequeño, cubierto de nieve tomando la mano de un chico albino que se encontraba cerca de él—¡Él es Jack Frost!—gritó mientras ponías los ojos en blanco.

El corazón se detuvo en tu pecho por un segundo y lo examinaste de cabeza a los pies en menos de un segundo. Buzo cubierto por pequeños pedazos de escarcha, pelo blanco como la nieve, ojos azules y se mantenía descalzo.

Tu mundo se cayo junto contigo; tus piernas se doblaron y tus ojos se cerraron.

.

Cuando recuperaste la conciencia ya no estabas en la congelada habitación de Max, sino en el living. Estabas acostada en el sofá de terciopelo frente a llamas que salían de la chimenea a pocos metros de tí.

Seguías algo confundida, mirabas hacia todas partes como si no supieras qué era ese lugar y quiénes eran los que te rodeaban.

—_[T/A]—gritó emocionado el niño rubio mientras saltaba a abrazarte cuando apenas pudiste sentarte—¡Lo siento! ¡Ni Jack ni yo queríamos que te desmallaras al ver su horrible cara—apoyó su cara contra tu cuello mientras acariciabas su cabello lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¡Hey!—gritó Jack—mi rostro es hermosísimo, sino pregúntale a Tooth—dijo dejando su ego salir.

—Ella sólo dirá que tienes unos hermosísimos premolares y luego ocho dientes chuecos—dijo tu primo, mientras soltabas una pequeña carcajada.

—T-tu...—te apuntó con el dedo pero luego lo giró hacia Max—¡¿Puede verme?!—le preguntó eufórico y a punto de saltar de la emoción. El niño se limitó a levantar los hombros.

Al parecer el espíritu había notado que le echabas miradas extrañas cada dos segundos.

—¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?—dijo finalmente Max, parandose y alejandose de tu lado.

Jack te miró por unos segundos, esperando tu respuesta.

—Si...—susurraste mientras recuerdos que habías guardado muy en el interior de tu mente, recuerdos de tu niñez—¿Recuerdas esa navidad...—comenzaste a preguntar con la cabeza gacha y una pequeña luz en tu interior de fe porque él recordara aquel día—...cuando llegaste a mi casa, hace doce años?—levantaste la cabeza hacia sus brillantes ojos.

Entrecerró los ojos al recordar lo sucedido hace ya tanto tiempo.

—¿_[T/A]?—comenzó a hacercarse cada vez más, como aquel día—¡Ja!, tan grande y sigues creyendo en mí—dijo en tono burlon, cosa que hizo que te pusieras de pie y le pusieras un dedo en la naríz.

—¡Escuchame bien cretino, cubo de hielo, doctor poca diverción!—pareció enfadarse ante ese comentario, mientras el niño rubio se tapaba la voca con ambas manos tratando de no reír—¡Deverías estar agradecida de que todabía crea en tí!—te diste la vuelta, con los ojos cerrados, un puchero en los lavios y ambos brazos cruzados sobre tu pecho—,además de que fuí tu fan número uno.

—Entonces soy el 'doctor poca diverción'—se acercó atí y comenzó a hacerte cosquillas—¡¿Qué opinas de esto?!—caiste al suelo junto con él.

A tu lado se encontraba una pequeña bola de plástico—de esas que revotan y pocas veces lastiman— y se la arrojaste a la cara. Max, que estaba a tu lado observando la situación mientras le caían lágrimas del rostro y se sujetaba el estómago de tanto reír, tomó la primera cosa que estaba a su alcance y se la arrojo al igual que tu lo hacías contra el pobre Jack Frost.

A los pocos segundos, se creó una real guerra de objetos voladores contra bolas de nieve (ya se imaginarán quien tiraba aquellas bolas).

Te distrajiste un segundo y el albino apareció a tus espaldas y te tiró al suelo junto con él.

Max, desde la otra punta de la habitación, tomó uno de esas ''bolas'' que contienen agua en el interior y un muñeco de nueve, que cuando lo mueves hace parecer que en el interior de la misma nieva. No pensó de quién podría ser ese objeto, tampoco vio claramente qué rayos era. Lo arrojó hacia Jack—quien estaba sobre tí haciéndote cosquillas— y, al romperse, se abrió un portal que absorvió a ambos en su interior y luego se cerró, dejando con la voca por el suelo al pobre niño.

.

.

Sentiste una brisa congelante sacudir tu cuerpo, mientras tu acompañante susurraba cosas que no podías entender... aunque la mayoría eran palabrotas.

Miraste al cielo, azul, sin nubes.

Acariciaste tus brazos, intentando darte calor atí misma.

Llevabas un pantalón largo y una remera, obviamente tu pillama.

Sentías frío,mucho frió, la nieve bajo tus pies descalsos... ya sentías cómo la temperatura de tu frente se elevaba, cuando creías que la fiebre no podía subir más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó él, alzando la voz mientras el fresco aire te tapaba los oidos.

Asentiste con la cabeza, temblando. Él sonrió y te hizo señales de que lo siguieras. Obedeciste mientras tus pies descalzos ardían como si el exeso de nieve te quemara.

—J-jack—susurraste como pudiste, aún no terminabas de confiar en el 'extraño'.

Frost se volteó a verte sonriente, ubiera deseado llegar al Polo junto con Norte lo más rápido posible—o simplemente volando, llevándote con él—, mas no podía a causa de su fuente de energía quien había olvidado en la pequeña oficina de Norte.

—J-jack—volviste a susurrar, querías decir 'Tengo frío' o 'No me siento bien' pero lo único que llegaste a hacer fue cerrar los ojos mientras todo se ponía oscuro y tu cuerpo caía sobre la nieve a causa de la nieve que seguía callendo.

Una voz algo lejana gritó tu nombre repetidas veces, pero no sentiste más que frío en cada músculo de tu congelado cuerpo.

Jack, sin tocarte ya que podía congelarte con un solo toque, tomó su buzo, se lo sacó y te arropó con el. Una vez que sus largas mangas se extendieron y cruzaron en un nudo en tu pecho, te tomó por la ropa, dejó un poco de escarcha en tu piel y ropa, haciendo que sintieras más frío y el albino, por su parte, más desesperación. Ya era malo que estubieras enferma, ahora era más preocupante que tu cuerpo este a esa temperatura tan gélida y anormal.

Frost siguió caminando, mientras te mantenías colocada fuertemente sobre el pecho del Rey del Invierno.

—Esto parece una pesadilla—dijo mientras seguía caminando haciéndose fuerte ante el amenazante viento.

Era como una pesadilla.

Solo que era real.

**Gracias por sus hermosisimos reviews y disculpen la tardanza :33**

**Luly-**


	3. Desastres y pesadillas

**Capítulo tres: Donde nacen los desastres y las pesadillas también.**

Despertaste algo mareada, sintiendo apenas algunos lugares de tu cuerpo. Sentías los ojos llorosos, ardientes, mientras que la sensación de frío volvía a ser parte de ti. Giraste el cuello, mientras tu vista se hacía borrosa, y viste, a medias, una persona sentada a tu lado, en una silla de madera.

―Hasta que abres los ojos—reconocías esa vos, a pesar de no poder ver bien la cara de Jack—. Me tenías como loco—largó un suspiro—, pensé que tendría que llamar a Norte y lidiar con sus charlas sobre ser 'más responsable'—había cambiado su voz a una más grave, como imitando de manera graciosa a Norte.

Ese acto de ver a Jack imitando a Santa—¡claro que sabías quien era Norte!— se te hacía realmente divertido. Te sentaste con la ayuda de ambas manos, todavía riendo, mientras que el albino también lo hacía.

No fue hasta unos minutos de risa después cuando empezaste a toser. El aire salía de tus pulmones rápidamente, no podías pararlo. Agarraste con ambas manos tu cuello, como reflejo ante la desesperación por no poder frenarla. Jack te dio golpesitos en la espalda, preocupado, esperando que así se parara.

Te sentías frágil, como un plato de cerámica antes de caer al suelo y partirse en mil pedazos. Jack no esperó más; corrió hasta una puerta y saliendo del lugar. Tus pulmones ardían, rogaban un poco de oxígeno.

Cuando regresó, traía consigo una taza con un líquido espeso. Te lo extendió, no dudaste en tomar de a sorbos aquella sustancia horrible. Jack te miró con preocupación.

Tragaste hasta la última gota de la gran taza. Sentiste que el oxígeno volvía a entrar rápidamente a tus pulmones, agradecidos por volver a respirar. Ya no sentías los ojos llorosos o la vista borrosa.

—Es una medicina que le robé a Norte—explicó—. Creí que la necesitarías—se sentó a tu lado en la cama, mientras apoyaba su frente en la tulla, alejando sus manos de tu cara—, pero parece que no es lo suficiente.

_«Tiene razón.»_ Pensaste, mientras él te ayudaba a pararte.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntaste, sintiendo el frío atravesar por el pantalón largo y la remera de manga larga que usabas de piyama. Aunque ahora también traías contigo una especie de chaleco, echo de lo pieles de animales.

—Vamos al polo norte—te sonrió y, entre sus manos, creó una bola de nieve—. Oye, no me mates luego de esto, ¿Si?—le sopló a la misma, para luego lanzártela.

Maldeciste por lo bajo, y luego te diste cuenta que estabas volando.

—¡JACK FROST! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?!—pregustaste casi gritando, mientras te golpeabas la cabeza contra el techo y bufabas.

—Magia—te tomó del brazo, abrió la ventana y te lanzó hacia afuera.

Luego él salió disparado de la pequeña choza de madera, tomando tu brazo nuevamente y alzándote hasta sobrepasar las nubes. Casi pegas un grito cuando viste la altura en la que estaban, ¿La razón? Miedo a las alturas.

Agarraste fuertemente su brazo. Él sonrió.

—No tenía miedo de que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas.

—Yo tampoco.

Acercaste tu mano hasta la palma de él. Un poco de escarcha creció en el lugar de tu piel donde lo tocaste, aunque no te importó.

—Eres un desastre, ¿lo sabías? Todo el mundo sabe que si tocas a algún Guardián de alguna estación te pasa algo como esto.

—No me importa—apretaste más tu mano con la de él, posiblemente por sentir miedo a caer en cualquier momento, o tal vez una costumbre de tomar de la mano a Max, o... el miedo de no volver a verlo. Querías respuestas, y le preguntarías en el momento indicado... no mientras vuelan a diez mil metros sobre el mar.

Te sorprendiste al sentir cómo sus dedos se deslizaban por entre la piel de tu mano, hasta entrelazarse con tus dedos. Le dedicaste una sonrisa que él mismo correspondió.

Pero la tranquilidad y el deseo de que no se separaran no duro mucho: unas figuras oscuras en forma de pequeños caballos y gritos eufóricos de los mismos.

—¡No!—gritó Jack, tomando tus hombros y dirigiéndose hacia el suelo.

Por un ligero momento, sentiste que algo te cortaba la piel, algo filoso, sin compación.

Aterrizaron a medias, él recibiendo el golpe contra el suelo, mientras te abrazaba con fuerza en su pecho.

Los caballos siguieron volando por el alto cielo, sin prestarles atención—por suerte—, mientras Jack maldecía su suerte una y otra vez.

—¡Vamos!—comenzó a correr, tomándote de la mano. Tu vista se puso borrosa, de nuevo, cayendo al suelo.

El albino te observó unos minutos, antes de alzarte y cargarte en su espalda. Un poco de escarcha se pegó a tus pantuflas, en el lugar donde te sostenía.

Campanas sonando, luces fugaces, aromas desconocidos a comida, frío. Todo era helado, tal y como lo recordabas de cuando te habías perdido entre la nieve con...Jack.

—Y-ya casi llegamos—notabas angustiada su vos—, solo...aguanta—tus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aunque no lo querías.

Sentiste un par de puertas abrirse rápidamente, junto con unos cuantos gritos tanto agudos graves, parecidos a los de los gorilas.

—¡Jack!¡¿se puede saber dónde estuviste estos dos días?!—preguntó un hombre de vestimenta rojiza—¡No estabas cuando ataco Pitch...!—pareció detenerse un momento, al verte, posiblemente con cara de estar muriendo, sobre la espalda—, ¿Quién es ella?

Tu 'salvador' suspiró con resignación y te recostó en un sillón para dos personas, sentándose a tu lado.

—Es una larga y—te sonrió un momento—desastrosa historia. ¿Dónde está Sandy?—miró hacia todas direcciones, tratando de ocultarte lo mal que se sentía por meterte en _ese _aprieto.

—Lo llamaré—dijo el gran hombre, Norte, mientras se retiraba algo apresurado en busca del pequeño hombresito echo de los sueños de los niños.

—J-jack—tu cabeza dolía, y dudabas que fuera por la culpa de las bajas temperaturas a las que te habías enfrentado.

—¿Si?—te preguntó acariciando el brazo en el que habías sentido _esa_ cortadura.

Tu cara se arrugó un poco al sentir la escarcha recorrer ese lugar tan delicado, que ahora te ardía como si la sangre quisiera escaparse de tu cuerpo. Jack pudo ver ese detalle, por lo que separó todo contacto de ropas de tu brazo. Un moretón se mostraba alrededor de una pequeña cortadura.

La cara de él cambió de inmediato a una más urgente. Llamándote a gritos, pidiendo que no serraras los ojos, mientras te sacudía y llenaba de escarcha.

Cansancio.

Sueño.

Dolor.

Cerraste los ojos, el sueño te atrapó.

Todo volvía a repetirse.

Cansancio.

Sueño.

Dolor.

_**Pesadillas.**_

**N/A:**

**OK :3 gracias a todos los que leyeron y llegaron hasta aquí. Tengo el cerebro medio-vacío-medio-lleno y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer esto por dos razones:**

**Quiero que la trama empiece ¡YA!**

**Me gusta que los personajes principales sufran y se vuelvan fuertes y que se yo :3**

** Bien, si les gusto dejen un review, si les complació favorite y si les dio 'que mas da' un folower no esta mal (?**

**Los quiero!**

**-Luly **


	4. Pitch Black

**Capítulo cuatro: Pitch Black**

Estabas volando. Esa fue la primera pesadilla que tuviste a los cuatro años. Ahora esa pesadilla estaba frente a ti. Sentada en un asiento, con las maletas a un costado impidiéndote mover las piernas. Del lado de la ventana, sujetando fuertemente ambos costados del asiento. ¿Realmente estabas tan asustada, que simplemente no podías separarte del agarre de los apoya-manos?

―El avión tiene un poco de...turbulencia―giraste tu cabeza hacia la persona que tenías en el asiento a tu lado. Piel grisácea, mirada penetrante, ojos miel―. Te ves algo pálida, ¿Primera vez que viajas?―asentiste―. Yo también tendría miedo―miraste por un instante a la ventana, el ala derecha estaba cubierta en llamas―, si pudiera tenerlo...

Pateaste la maleta, muerta de miedo, y cuando lo hiciste, todo tipo de arañas y cucarachas corrían hacia ti.

Insectos asquerosos. Segundo miedo.

Corriste hasta el pasillo del largo avión, quien caía a cada segundo más rápido. Sentías miedo, no tenías idea de dónde habías sacado la fuerza necesaria para correr. Entraste a la cabina del conductor, vacía. A tu costado apareció―de la nada―una mochila un tanto grande y algo pesada.

«_Un paracaídas»_pensaste feliz, aunque el miedo de lo que seguía te carcomía en el interior.

―Saltarás, ¿Verdad?―el hombre estaba del lado del avión, abriéndola. Sentiste como algo te hacía ir hacia delante, cayendo.

Las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas, pero ahora no había tiempo. Estabas cayendo, sintiendo la falta del aire al estar a tanta altura, con la mochila de paracaídas en la mano a punto de soltarse.

―Si fuera tu, ya me la abría puesto―giraste, miedosa, la cabeza, viendo nuevamente al hombre que estaba a tu lado lado, en caída libre, sin objeto con el cual salvar su vida.

Sabías que algo andaba mal, o por lo menos eso parecía. No todo el mundo de repente se tira sin paracaídas desde más de mil metros de altura, tranquilamente, como si no pasara nada.

_**Eso no era real. **_Lo sabías. Es inevitable. Desde que tienes dos años, lo único que has echo con las pesadillas donde _sabes _diferenciar la realidad de la ficción fue irrumpir entre ambas. Arrojas la mochila, quien se cae más lento por su peso, aunque en algún momento parecía estática.

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!―preguntó el Hombre, frunciendo el ceño, arrugando el rostro.

No respondiste; no valía la pena demostrar interés en una pregunta de un personaje ficticio creado por tu loca mentalidad de adolescente.

―Entonces, es porque no sientes miedo―sonrió, al parecer sorprendido de que te dieses cuenta tan fácilmente de que era un sueño. Una pesadilla, en realidad.

La tierra se acercó más rápido, dándote un golpe seco contra el frío suelo. Habías caído de la cama de tu habitación. Max a tu lado te observaba feliz, y te ayudaba a levantarte. Te acostaste otra vez en la cama, cubriendo tus piernas con las cobijas.

―Te estábamos esperando―sonrió de oreja a oreja, abriendo la puerta de tu cuarto, dejando pasar a Jack. Él traía en su mano un arma.

Lo miraste asustada unos segundos. Te habías despertado, y ahora todo pasaba de ser una fantasía a la realidad. Jack cargó el arma y le apuntó a la cabeza a Max, inmovilizado por el miedo.

―J-jack―susurraste, eras presa del shock.

Se escuchó el disparo, junto con el estruendo del cuerpo de tu primo chocar contra las tablas de madera que tenías como suelo.

Luego Jack se colocó el arma bajo la oreja, en el cuello. Disparó.

Corriste rápidamente hacia ellos, pero antes de tocarlos te diste cuenta que había una pared de vidrio semi-invisible separándolos. La pared se repitió tres veces más; creando una caja de unos centímetros mayor a tu altura.

Las lágrimas caían por tu rostro, llorando en busca de aire pausadamente, entre jadeos. El agua comenzó a subirte hasta los tobillos. Era como si las lágrimas hubieran creado tanta agua como para llegar hasta ahí en pocos segundos.

―¡Alguien, sáqueme de aquí!―golpeaste los vidrios con toda la fuerza que se encontraba en tus puños cerrados y patadas sumergidas. El agua crecía, ya ganaba terreno hasta llegar a tus caderas.

Detrás del vidrio, se mostraba aquel hombre que parecía controlar tus miedos.

Perder a alguien que amas. Tercer miedo.

―¿Ahora sí estas dispuesta a hundirte en tu propio miedo?―preguntó, mientras tu seguías pateando la caja de vidrio.

El agua seguía subiendo. Tu temor te carcomía la piel. El agua helada te congelaba, haciéndote pensar que morirías por la baja temperatura de ella antes de no poder respirar.

―¿Quien eres?―ese, fue el primer pensamiento que salió de tus violáceos labios antes de sentir el agua en la pera.

Flotabas en lo que alguna vez fueron tus propias lágrimas y temías que si dejabas salir aquellas que ahora estaban acumuladas en tus ojos, el agua taparía un poco más rápido y las posibilidades de que algo pasara en ese corto tiempo se limitaran.

―Soy Pitch, Pitch Black―sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando una sonrisa torcida, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes en forma un tanto afilada.

Los segundos que siguieron te parecieron una eterna pesadilla―y créanlo, una de las peores―. El agua había ascendido hasta tu rarís.

―J-jack―las palabras salieron de tu boca sin consentimiento; querías estar cerca de él, saber que el guardián del que tanto hablaban tus padres te protegería bajo toda problema.

―Él está muerto―dijo Pitch, dejándose ver una sonrisa patética en su rostro―. O por lo menos en este sueño―ya casi no había oxígeno―. Espero que disfrutes saber que mientras más te tardes en salir de mis pesadillas, más tiempo tendré para jugar con Max. Y esta vez no será en un sueño―espanto, esa emoción se alojaba en tu alma―susurró, aunque tus oídos no pudieron oírlo por las fuertes palpitadas de tu corazón.

Las sombras se llevaron al hombre de apariencia muerta.

Cerraste los ojos. Dejaste de respirar. El agua te lo impedía, la caja ahora estaba llena. Una fuerza que te atraía, como una soga invisible que se enrolla a tu tobillo y te jala... lentamente... al mismo tiempo que tus pulmones duelen y comienzan a arder.

Cuarto miedo: Agua.

¿Dónde había quedado la energía que tenías segundos antes, cuando golpeabas y pateabas con tanta energía aquel vidrio? ¿Qué le sucedió al ánimo seguro de arrojar esa mochila, cuando sabías que todo era una gran farsa? ¿En qué punto creíste en las mentiras que tus ojos veían?

**―****Ya basta, despierta**―dijo una voz conocida, lejana y cercana al mismo tiempo, rebotando como una pelota de goma por tu mente―**. Deja de creer todas esas mentiras. ¡Despierta!**―esta vez la vos resonó más fuerte, creándote un agudo dolor bajo las orejas.

No fue hasta un par de segundos después cuando dejaste de sentir el agua helada sobre la piel. Y no fue hasta que abriste los ojos, cuando te topaste con la cara preocupada de él.

Parecía no haber dormido en suficientes noches como para mostrar esa cara cansada, de ojos abiertos y ojeras―realmente poco notorias―, que se agarraban de la mejor forma posible debajo de ellos.

Estaba delante de ti. La figura que habías visto suicidarse enfrente de ti, ahora te miraba preocupado. Las lágrimas corrían furiosas por tus mejillas, como fuertes canales de agua. ¿Qué más podías hacer?. Te abalanzaste hacia Jack, tomándole desprevenido―y créanme, el no haber dormido por unas cuantas horas no ayudaba a ''pensar rápido''―, llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Sentías miedo, miedo de que todo lo que habías soñado se volviera realidad, miedo de perderlo, de que se fuera de tu lado.

Sus manos pasaron por tu cintura, hasta llegar a la espalda. Por un segundo dejaste de llorar, aunque no podías hacer mucho. Las frías manos ahora te parecían tibias, amigables.

―Está bien...―te susurró al oído, atrayéndote más hacia él. El llanto comenzó de nuevo, y Jack te tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos―, está bien―volvió a susurrar, ahora tranquilizándote un poco más, aunque era una tarea difícil―. No me iré―te susurró, separando tu rostro de su pecho y levantándote el mentón―, no sin ti.

Esas palabras eran perfectas. Sueltas, delicadas, llenas de verdad.

Algunas lágrimas dejaron de brotar y, en su lugar, trataste de hacer aparecer una sonrisa. Le mostraste tus blancos dientes, en una sonrisa única para él. Jack te dedicó una risita.

―Estoy seguro que si Thoot viera esa sonrisa estaría como loca metiéndote la mano hasta el estómago―reíste―. Iré por algo de comer―te dijo parándose y caminando a paso lento hasta la puerta de madera―, estoy muerto de hambre―y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, desapareció.

¿Recuerdas la habitación en la que despertaste cuando Jack te trajo, al perderte entre el bosque de nieve? Cuando atravesaste la bola de nieve que Max había arrojado sin querer... Sobre la baja cama de madera, pegada a la pared del costado junto a la chimenea de una época anterior al nacimiento de tus abuelos, te encontrabas tú, recostada en las almohadas de plumas.

Te sentaste con la ayuda de ambos codos, notando que el piyama ya no estaba sino un blanco vestido. ¿Cuando te habías cambiado de ropa? Los pantalones y la rojiza remera colgaban sobre una silla―obviamente también de madera―No, estabas dormida. No había forma de que te hallas cambiado de ropa sin darte cuenta, ¡y menos con una que ni siquiera es tulla! ¿Entonces el albino...te había...visto?

―¡JACK FROST, SI REALMENTE AMAS TU VIDA VAS A VENIR EN ESTE MOMENTO Y EXPLICARME POR QUÉ RAYOS NO TRAIGO **MI** ROPA!

―¡¿Qué?!―se escuchó su grito desde lo que parecía ser una planta de abajo, seguido de un golpe y un chillido.

A los pocos segundos apareció en la puerta, agitado y con una bandeja llena de pasteles de chocolate y dulce de leche, aparentemente corriendo desde la cocina.

―¡¿Por qué estoy vestida así?!―preguntaste. Jack se sonrojó.

―¡Fue Thoot!―gritó levantando las manos, dejando caer la bandeja con la exquisita comida.

―¡Oh claro que fue ella, mi querido Jack Frost!―gritaste, poniendo los pies sobre el suelo y corriendo hacia él, quien trataba de escaparse de tu agarre corriendo más rápido.

Baya día aquel.

Una figura sin cuerpo se deslizaba entre la oscuridad del bosque. Su aspecto parecido al de una sombra de una adolescente se mostraba extraño, mas no había ni un alma alrededor de ella y Pitch.

―Llegas tarde, Chrena―susurró algo molesto.

―Oh vamos, solo me divertía con un par de almas―la risa de un loco se extendió, sacándole una sonrisa al hombre de grisácea piel.

―¿Qué te parece un trato?

―Lo que quieras, la última vez la pasé excelente con el alma de ese niño... ¿Zen?

Ambos rieron, aunque Pitch paró un poco antes que ella para seguir hablando.

―Aunque ella será más como un desafío antes que... un juego.

―Me gustan los desafíos.

―Entonces es un trato.

Chrena rió, como un maniático antes de quitarle los ojos con un cuchillo a la víctima.

Chrena, el guardián de las sombras y la locura, estaba segura de que eso sería divertido, y Pitch también.

**Fin del capítulo cuatro.**

** Para empezar, gracias a todas las personas que se dedican a leer esta histora. Eso me hace realmente feliz :')**

** A Lizbeth (puedo llamarte asi? :3 o liz? :o), por comenzar y continuar conmigo este fic.**

** Fernanda por dejarla sentir las emociones de la escena ;)**

**Asscazdf**** porque le gusto (?**

** aloap porque es genial (?**

** Sheblunar por hacerme sentir como que la historia abanzaba ;3**

** y a Lupita77 por estar loca de remate (? **

**Besos!**

**-Luly^^**


End file.
